A cleaning robot is equipment to travel on a floor without a user's manipulation to suck foreign materials such as dust existing on the floor, thereby automatically cleaning the floor. That is, the cleaning robot travels on a floor to clean the floor.
The cleaning robot senses the locations of obstacles, and travels on an area to be cleaned to clean the area while avoiding the obstacles in order to perform cleaning in various surrounding environments. Accordingly, the cleaning robot needs to travel efficiently and accurately, in order to efficiently clean an area to be cleaned.